The Promise and The Promised
by Lorelei Dream
Summary: Ikuto made a promised to Amu. The promise to always come back for her. She's 20 years old and still holds onto it. He's in America trying to make it as big as he is in Japan. But in the process will break his promise and forget the girl back home?
1. The Promise

Kitty-Chan: Yes I know. I'm stupid. I'm creating a new story and I still have alot of chapters to finish with other story.

Ikuto: Good Job.

Amu: Shut up!

Kitty-Chan: Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Amu was 20 years old. She had her own apartment and a job. A wonderful job. She did things she enjoyed. She hung out with her friends from elementary such as Kukai,Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase. Nagi and Rima had finally gotten married. Although it took them a while just to start a relationship.<p>

Kairi and Yaya were dating. Kukai was dating Utau. But both Tadase and Amu were loners. They did date. Way back in middle school.  
>But that was past. Past was past. That's all there is to it. Amu still longed for Ikuto.<p>

She still thought of his promise he maid her.

"Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separtes us... I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult I promise I'll come back and find you. "

Amu still thought of it. But she also got over fairy tales. She wasn't the type to hold onto something so riduclous anymore.  
>Amu was a young woman. A very independent woman too. She'd mess up. A LOT. But she did it on her own.<p>

She still stuttered and got flustered. She still by heart was the same as she was when he made the promise. So she knew he wouldn't come any time soon. For she truly didn't grow up. But then again what does growing up mean? Starting to pay bills? If so some people don't grow up until 30 years old. What did it mean?

Ikuto. He was on his way. Back in America. He'd taken Japan over with his amazing violin playing. And in America he was slowly doing the same.  
>Ikuto didn't keep any contact with anybody sadly enough. His sister possibly.<p>

That is if she kept the same phone number. The only person he talked to was his manager and stuff like that. There was nothing else.

But then again he would sometimes talk to his father. Yeah he finally found his father. Thank God for that. But he never manged to go back for Amu. Why?

Because he was " Busy" as his father would say. Ikuto told his father about Amu and his father would push him to go visit her. Take a break from fame.

But Ikuto claims he's too busy. And being he father. A teaser just like Ikuto always has to joke about his " business". Ikuto often wondered about Amu. About his promise. She by age, atleast was an adult. She probably was beautiful.

So beautiful that he couldn't keep his hand off of her. Well so he imagined. Which was true. When would he visit his little pinkette?

* * *

><p>{Amu's Pov}<p>

I'm so tired. So many concerts. I have too much. I mean I love to sing but jeez! Can't they ever give us a break. By us I mean Utau, me, and Ami. We started a girl band a few years ago and now it seems that people can't get enough of us.

Although that's not a bad thing. We love performing.

Sometimes though Ami and I have to run the shows because we give Utau a break. It switches. We usually do that so she can have some time with Kukai. He made it big with soccer and it was rare for him to be in our little city.

So anytime he was here was golden time for Utau. I think he comes back home in a few days so Utau is going to be even more stressed.

Great! Tommorow we've got a break so I'm going to use it wisely and relax. Possibly go shopping.

* * *

><p>{Ikuto's Pov}<p>

I actually get a break these next few weeks. For once. The crew and I usually be playing non-stop show to show.

My dad's been telling me to visit Amu since I'm not busy right now. You know for once he was actually sounded serious about me visiting Amu. But I really do miss her.  
>So I'm thinking about it. Hard.<p>

Kitty-Chan: So you like? If not, too bad! Hopefully will be few chappies long.


	2. Pushed in and out

Kitty-Chan: Well sorry I haven't added a new chapter in well a month. But I have a new plan. What if I have two chapters per month? Maybe more if I can. I think it's efficient.

Ikuto: Of course you think it's efficient because you're lazy.

Amu: Shut up Ikuto! Review and tell Kitty what you think of the plan.

Ikuto: Onto the story.

(IKUTO'S POV)

I walked all over. Where could it be? I checked everywhere for Sakuret street 3125. But no it just wouldn't show up! I checked the book again. Great, I was reading it wrong. It's not 3125 but 3126! I walked all the way back and looked for the new address. Well not before stopping to eat. Hey I'm a grown 25 years old. I have to eat! After finding the place I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a pink haired beauty. Amu.

(AMU'S POV)

Ikuto! Okay…. I can handle this. NOW WHAT DO I DO? Oh I know slam the door in his face because he never called and he caused me to cry for days and nights.

(IKUTO'S POV)

I saw her think about what to do next. Amu dear don' you know I can see right through you by now? I already knew what her next move was. I stuck my foot through the door and pushed through the door.

"You can't keep me out Amu-koi" I said with a pout/smirk.

"1st don't call me that. 2nd Get out of my house you _baka!" _she said calmly.

I know that she was truly burning up inside. Anyone could tell. Especially me, since this was my Amu-koi.

"Amu-koi, I missed you. Why be sooo mean? You know you love me. I'm your Ikuto-koi."

"I missed you, but I certainly don't love you. And if you truly loved me you would've called or something. Now good bye."

Just like that she pushed me back outside and locked the door. Well she's gotten stronger hasn't she? At least she missed me. I kept ringing the doorbell. I rang the doorbell for an hour straight. Then an idea struck me. The BALCONY! All though Yoru was gone I knew how to do it on my own. I climbed a tree and jumped onto the balcony. And just as I thought it was unlocked. You never change do you Amu?


	3. It's not true

Kitty-Chan: Back. Again. Good timing right? I had a lot of extra time tonight.

Ikuto: For once. Or at least you say.

Kitty-Chan: Hey Amu where's my gun? Anyways onto the story.

Amu laid on the bed asleep softly. Ikuto stared at her. 'She's beautiful. She's like an angel' he thought. Little did he know Amu was awake and heard him come in.

IKUTO'S POV

She's so so, I don't know it' hard to describe. All I can think is cherub like, gorgeous, beautiful, delicate,.

I know I sound weird. Thinking about a girl about that when she's asleep bu- wait but she's not a girl. She's a woman. A very, very developed woman. In fact it's hard for me not to lift up her shirt to see.I mean the difference is so evident compared to her middle school chest. I sat on the bed and leaned up against her to look at her.

" Amu you should know what you do to me. But you don't. You're so beautiful. I really want to be with you forever. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I caused you so much pain." I said since I saw the tear stains on her face. " Don't you ever cry. Especially over someone like me. I'm not worth it. In fact why would you love someone like me? Sometimes I wonder why I try."

NORMAL POV

Amu was surprised to hear this. And she wanted to comfort him. Tell him that it wasn't true. That he was something to her. That he doesn't have to try anymore because he's already won her heart. And that's what she did.

He got up and was about to leave when her small voice picked up.

" It's not true." She whispered.

He whipped his head around and his eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about?" he said calmly acting like nothing happened.

" I heard you Ikuto. I love you. You don't have to try anymore. You're my everything. I want to be with you forever too. Why wouldn't I?"

With that he was blown away and didn't believe what his pinkette had said. But then a said thought crossed his mind. But it was only fair to tell her.

Tell her what you ask well…..

He had to return to the music world sometime. After all he was only taking a little break. Now how to tell Amu this.

'Great. Just great!' he thought

Kitty-Chan: Bye! Review please.


	4. Bittersweet

(Next day)

"**Ikuto what are you doing?" **she screamed.

" What? The instructions say add 1 cup and ½ of salt."

"No it says ½ of salt. Are you crazy who in their right mind would put that much salt in the food without second guessing it?"

"Not me. I'm sorry you're better at cooking anyways."

"True, but it's only because of Suu. You're an adult you should be able to read instructions perfectly."

"Not really Amu, not everyone is perfect at cooking or is as smart as you. Why do you think there's take out or personal chefs?"

"You're pathetic. Let's go out to eat because you ruined my mashed potatoes. Seriously who pours the whole bag of potato mix and adds 1½ cups of salt?"

"Let it go!" (I've actually poured the whole bag before)

* * *

><p>"You're what?"<p>

"You heard me. I have to go back to America in like 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry."

"I knew you were going to do this. You always find a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Reasons for leaving, breaking my heart, whatever else."

"Amu you could go back with me."

"And why would I want to do that? Why would I have more reason to…"

"Amu can you please continue your sentence for the sake of my sanity."

"More reason to be jealous. I'm jealous of the girls that faint over you. I get angry." She whispered.

"Amu." He moved to hug her.

She moved away.

"I know it's stupid. I'm sorry. I'd be glad to come, but I have my jobs, family, and friends to keep up with over here in Japan. Not to mention my sanity I keep from watching you flaunt your stuff in front of girls all over the states on the screen. At least it's not in front of my face."

He chuckled.

"We still have week's together right now. Let's not put a downer on our time together. Amu, I hope you know that I would never cheat on you and it's normal to get jealous. Now you understand my feelings toward Tadase. Well what they were. We're like brothers now. I know that he'll kick my butt if I hurt you. I'm glad you have so many friends that would protect you."

"Yeah I do. And yes I know you love me and blah, blah, blah you'll never cheat on me. If you do I'll simply get….Utau."

He shivers furiously.

" T-that's my girl."

" Utau! You can come out now." She says.

Utau randomly appears behind the chair.

" Hi Ikuto. It's true if you hurt her, prepare to say hello to Mr. Knife." Utau says while pulling a knife from Amu's plate.

"Where's Rima by the way? I know she wouldn't want to miss out on getting into my love life."

"Actually she's on a date with Nagi."

"Good. By the way, why are you here?"

"Ohhh….well. Look at the time. You guys better go home and do the nasty before you guys get bored with each other."

" Utau. You know that will never happen. I'll find things to keep Amu- interested." Ikuto says and winks to Amu.

"You both are terrible. Ikuto pay the bill. I'm leaving." Amu stands up and stomps away.

" So Ikuto…..are you going to tell me when you're buying the ring for her?" Utau asks.

"Girls, all they want is info. Especially if it's none of their business."

"Just tell me Ikuto!"

"I'm buying it soon. Now leave me so I can count up change I may have to pay this stupid check."

"Here take the money idiot" Utau said handing him a 20.00 bill.

"Aren't you delightful? Well I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, why do you have to leave? Didn't you get enough fun breaking my heart earlier?"<p>

Ikuto appears on her balcony

"How could it be fun if I got hurt too?"

"Ikuto! Can't you ever stop stalking me?"

He kissed her roughly.

" I-I-ikuto. mph-stop" She said then gasped out.

" Why do you always do that? You're always assuming I'm the bad guy. Do I look like the bad guy? What do I need to do to prove to you that I'm the good one? I'll always be on your side."

"Ikuto, that's not true."

"You know it is. I'm never going to be good enough. No matter how much you lie to me. It's not like I try to play the bad guy. Maybe I am the black cat." He said getting softer closer to the end.

He jumps of the balcony.

"IKUTO Wait!"

Suddenly the sweet taste and bruises on her lips were replaced with a bittersweet taste and ointment called tears.


	5. Reason

Kitty-Chan: I haven't updated since 6/5/12 and I have nothing to do right now so here you go! Updated on- 7/1/12

* * *

><p>His words ran through her head too many times. Those words burned. She could hide and act like nothing happened, but that wouldn't be right.<br>It wasn't a humane thing to do. But what exactly did that mean? The humane thing to do? Human ways could be loving and caring or only caring about themselves.

" This is no good just sitting here thinking about the philosophical way to fix my problems. I could be out there apologizing."

However that statement didn't help. She still sat there. Thoughts zooming past her brain to fast to even imagine. At least to a human. Sure she thought they were nice quick thoughts but to her brain it was too much pain and thought in a package. She felt that her body was starting to shut down. Or maybe she was imagining that. Then the tears came.

" I hurt him. I didn't mean to. I'm not a bad person. I was only saying how I felt. And he just happened to show up. He just had to think that. He doesn't know how I feel. And I don't know how he feels. We barley know each other. We don't know how to connect. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

She felt pathetic. Like there was a blackness that swept over her, she fell over onto the floor. It was hard to breath. She wheezed and couldn't template whether she was getting drugged or if her heart had shut down. She felt as though nothing made sense. Then the darkness clouded her as song played through her head over and over to soothe what was just damaged. She didn't know damages this deep are only soothed by a love song. Her song was anything but that.

* * *

><p>" Hey Rima do you know where Amu is? Ami, Amu and I were supposed to sing at the cafe today but she never showed up. It was a disaster." Utau asked over the phone.<p>

" Hell if I know. Although that does worry me, she isn't the type to bail on people who need her. Why don't you ask Ikuto? He's there with you isn't he? If anyone would know he would. God knows he's her personally stalker." she replied.

" True, but he didn't arrive home yesterday. I think they got into a fight or something. I'll check her house and see if she's home. At worst she's probably at home with a cold. Well bye Rima. Thanks for your help"

Utau hung up and sighed. 'Where could he be? What happened between them? And just what was wrong with Amu?' Whatever it was she was going to find out. She was especially going to decode Ikuto's text message he sent her last night.

" Amu? Amu? Open up it's Utau." Utau yelled as she banged on her door.

Utau knew Amu had to be home because her car was in the drive way. What was wrong then? Unless Amu was in a really bad mood, she would always open the door so care free.  
>But now Utau only stared at the locked door and heard nothing but her own yelling. She was sure that Amu would've opened the door by now no matter what mood. Even her neighboors had told her to shut up! The nerve. Well there was another way. Utau was one of the few that had a spare key to her home.<p>

Utau opened the door. She prepared her self for either a boxes of tissues everywhere with soup on the stove or boxes of tissues, sad music playing, and waterfalls of tears but she only found silence. She walked into her room to find Amu on the wooden floor looking as if she was dead. However she was passed out, or at least that's what she thinks.  
>' Well she's breathing so she's probably passed out.' She pulled her body out of the home and eventually- after many struggles- got her into the car and drove her to the hospital.<p>

When Utau arrived she called the others. Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Tadase, and the Hinamori's were on their way. Ikuto however didn't even answer the call or text. Utau was worried for both of them.  
>'What is happening between the most important people in my life?' she thought<p>

* * *

><p>" Utau! How is she?" Kukai said as he raced to her side.<p>

" Yeah how is she?" everyone yelled anxiously.

Just in time the doctor came out. He had looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Well not really, but just as if he'd seen something that he's never witness. Something unknown to all.

" I'm guessing you are here for the patient Amu Hinamori?" he said softly.

" Yes and you better say something quick before I ring your neck. How is my little girl? " Tsumung said roughly.

Everyone was shocked at his actions. They knew he was the protective, silly dad but he really played the tough cool guy role perfectly.

" Papa! Don't be so rude. I'm sure this good man is trying his best to help our Amu-chan. Say that you're sorry and let's move on." Miordi said to Tsumung.

" I'm sorry Doctor-sama. Please tell us what is wrong with our beloved Amu." he said glumly yet respectfully.

" You are forgiven Mr. Hinamori. If it was my daughter I would act the same. However, I'm sorry to inform you that she is in a coma. However this is no normal coma. Something is wrong. We can't really- no we don't understand what's happening but her energy rises,which could help her come out of her coma but it seems as if something is pulling her back. However her energy is actually too high. It's almost as if it is her emotions instead of energy. It's something we haven't seen in years. This isn't normal.  
>It's like she's trying to destroy herself and anyone around her. She hitting and hurting the nurses that try to comfort her, even through a coma . " the doctor said.<p>

' This must have something to do with Ikuto. It must be his doing. Something he has done has affected her to the point that she can't go on. And I fear it maybe the same for him.' Utau thought.

" You guys I'm going to look for Ikuto. Please make sure Amu stays safe." Utau says.

Utau walked out of the hospital with determinatation. Nothing can stop her not even-

* * *

><p>[Ikuto]<p>

Her words weren't said from her full state of mind. It was said from her heart but it was half hearted. She had just been hurt and didn't know how to trust her self or me; the one who hurt her. It's not like I meant to. She knew that, but being "Amu" she was trapped in the past and her own little world that made her believe everyone lied. This 'behavior' only appeared when things were confusing and twisted. I was the only one who knew the truth about her.  
>I knew everything yet I choose to abandon her. I'm a monster...the bad guy. She tried telling me that it's not true. She knows, I know, Utau knows.<br>Yet they pick the choice of getting hurt. All of them.

I knew I had to find Amu quickly or things could rapidly change. Her heart pattern and breathing could automatically...stop. If it was her will. And I'd hate to know it was my fault. She needed me. If I didn't get there quick enough the events from years ago may repeat. Leaving me only to blame myself. As much as I wished I could forget it and just leave her so she wouldn't be hurt again. Although if I left there would be no choice of happiness for her because she'd die feeling sad and forgotten.

I'm sorry Amu. For everything that has happend and will happen.

[Tadase]

This was too much for everyone. We wept and sighed as if she was gone already. I felt as if I had lost 50% of my soul and the other half was drifting a way as well. I don't love her like that so don't think that I'm going to steal Amu from Ikuto, for I am not that type of person. Atleast not anymore. I felt so lonely because I had no one to comfort me. Rima had Nagi and Kairi had Yaya. And if Utau was here, Kukai would have Utau.  
>It was hard being the only one in the group with no one, but I knew it was fate as of this momment and I would find someone right or maybe none at all. It didn't bother me to a point where I'd cry or act out in an inappropiate behavior. Things are the way they are now and whether they can be fixed is a different story. I wasn't going to cry.<p>

[Ami]

Amu...please wake up. She is the only one that understood me. My bubbly attitude, my ideals, my likes and dislikes. Sure Mama and Papa love me and I love them but usually when you have a sibling especially an older sibling, they have gone through the same events, feelings, etc. and actually are more open to you. We could laugh about things that Mama and Papa wouldn't understand or want us to know about. It was a different relationship that's why a sister is a sister not a mother. She was my role model. I thought very high of her, but being her oblivous self she couldn't see that and I worried she never would as of today. She was the one who influenced me to show my true self because I saw her facade when I was young and I thought to myself 'I hope I never have to bare such a thing, to not be who I am and everyday witness how it wears me down'. She once said to me, " ' Be who you are. Don't hide behind a mask. It hurts you more than you'll ever guess in the long run '" .

[Rima, Ami, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagi, and Utau]

She's the reason I try so hard to be who I am and strive my hardest. She encouraged me and smiled when everyone laughed or frowned.


	6. Love and Hope

Kitty-chan: Hey sorry about not updated soon enough...It turns out the place we're staying at in Florida has wifi! So here is The Promise and The Promised chapter 6! PS. My birthday is very very soon! Guess when my birthday is and i'll give you virtual cookies! Post answer in review or pm!  
>Update-714/12

[Utau]

As soon as I walked out of the hospital I saw my dad. Why would he be here? This is just...ugh terrible!

"Why are you here?" I asked bitterly.

" Well I decided to stop by and see you and Ikuto. I couldn't find you or him, so I called your friend Mimi and she said you were at the hospital.  
>What's wrong?"<p>

"Amu's in the hospital. She's in a coma or what they think is a coma. She still can interact, though. In fact she's abusive to the doctors and nurses. Her energy keeps rising and falling but when it rises it goes too high. It could kill her."

" What? That's not possible. He said that if she ever- never mind. Where's Ikuto?"

" I don't know. I was going to look for him. I planned to go to some of his friends houses and some of the bars he's been hanging around. But what do you know?  
>What do you mean by h-"<p>

" Nothing okay? You'll have to ask Ikuto. I'll go with you to find Ikuto. You shouldn't go to those kinds of places alone."

" I can go by myself. Leave me alone and get out of my face, you've done a perfect job at it since I can remeber. "

" Utau. Don't be like that to your father. " said Kukai.

He seems to magically appear at the 'best' times. However he's the one that calms me down, so I guess it's for the best.

" Kukai please leave me alone. You too bastard! I'm going to look for Ikuto."

"Utau I'll go with you. Okay? " said Kukai.

He's such a sweet heart. And no I'm not being a hypocrite! So I let Kukai come with me instead of Aruto? I'm not being biast or anything!

"Of course you can come with me. Dad go look for Ikuto as well but not with us. We're fine."

" Okay Utau. Be careful children."

Aruto started to walk away and Kukai and I started to head for Ikuto's favorite hang out, 'Devil's Lounge'.

" I can't believe he called us children. Plus he's just gonna come here and act like a father that cares! Despicable man. I don't see how Ikuto could make amends with him"

" Utau ever think that Ikuto talked with his father enough to understand what happened? And that Aruto feels guilty and just wants to be the best father he can be now?" Kukai said carefully.

Sure it might have occured to me but I guess I just wanted to believe what was on the surface instead of digging deeper and finding out what was true. Who knows what's really going on up their in my mind?

" I guess you're right but, if he really cared about explaining himself he would've already."

Me and my stubborness! Why am I like this?

" Oh stop being so stubborn! You know sometimes it can be hard to say sorry and get someone to understand your feelings. People get shy and don't know how to express themselves...Utau...you're one of those people."

" Can we not talk about my faults or our faults in this relationship and look for Ikuto? So? I'm shy sometimes and sometimes I'm stubborn but if I could change my personality I would. Okay? So I could be perfect for everyone! Especially you!"

" You know that's not fair to say. I'm just speaking truth! You don't express yourself. I tell you "I love you", you say "I like you too". God, why can't you just say what your heart is feeling? I know what your feeling, but would it kill you to commit to me for once? I know that you're scared of being hurt but relationships aren't to be blown off as relaxing or having fun. It's about finding someone you're willing to spend your life with, someone who you love and trust with your heart.  
>Maybe some relationships don't work out but you can't stop trying. I never believed in having a relationship to talk or have sex and then end it in a week. I love you Utau and someday I expect you to say it back." he said with full determination.<p>

He had that fierce look in his eye and I felt bad for hurting him. I knew it hurt him inside to know I won't full-heartedly admitt my feelings.  
>But he knew me inside and out enough to know that I did feel those locked up words in my heart. Ugh...Kukai why do you make me feel this way?<br>I wished to be more like him. To be able to admitt my feelings and love him to the best of my ability. But as I am now I can't. I am just a broken and weak butterfly who has lost her way. I will Kukai! I will tell you and show you my feelings for you...someday.

" Come on Utau! We need to keep searching. I'll race you to the Devil's Lounge" he shouted from a distance.

" Be prepared to lose Kid!" I yelled back running towards him.

[Ikuto]

I felt so lost. So out of place now. I know I should be going to look for Amu now...to apoligize and help her through her state. But something keeps pulling me back. And if I face the others they'll just think I'm being a coward and that I'm leaving her. I know they're trying to protect her but sometimes they need to lay off. They wouldn't understand. Ever. Only Amu did. And even now I bet she would think exactly like them.

Why?

Why leave her like this? And not come back for her? Even if she needs you and wants you?

Well I thought it over and said to myself, " Maybe because I'm stupid, insane, and repeating my father's mistakes or what he thinks as the greatest heroic actions a dad could ever make." However maybe I act like that towards him because I think Utau, Mom, and I were the only ones that suffered.  
>I still think he was off partying and fucking around somewhere in my subconcious. A part of me never wanted to believe the truth; that he loved us and left us to protect us. Of course being the "child" I am, thoughts of reason were thrown away into storage. Locked away and only few people knew the code.<br>I was actually starting to think I didn't even know the code. Amu...please forgive me. I will come I promise. Don't hate me please.

[Amu]

I felt so cold and unloved. I was still slightly concious and knew Ikuto hadn't come yet. And I feared he would never come. He was the one my body, soul, and heart ached for right now. And he must have found this pretty funny or unbelievable because he hadn't come yet. But of course he knows what's going on. He's seen me like this before. He wouldn't posibly be leaving me or ditching me. He loves me right? And if he doesn't I'll just...die. I'm laughing sadistically inside at these momments where I feel as if I'll die without Ikuto. I used to think when I was little ' I never be soooo in love with a guy that I lose myself and want to die for him. Those girls on the TV are stupid.' Never in my life did I think I'd be one of those girls. And I hated the fact that I was so love sick and had become what I had absolutley despised. It just burned me up or...I don't know. It was stupid to feel this way. I felt so unwanted. Sure my friends and family came and I was happy that some people cared about me but what about Ikuto? Did he forget about his promise to his strawberry? Did he forget about his favorite strawberry? Am I his only strawberry? Are there other strawberries that he might want to 'eat'? I need to calm down or I'll die in this bed. I needed to get out of this coma and forget about Ikuto. I needed to never fall in love again. I needed to live for my family and friends because for a little while longer they are the ones you can actually trust.

I'm sorry Ikuto. Please don't love me any longer because I may just hurt you. Or maybe you don't even care anymore. Do you care about me or this stupid relationship? Please tell me! I don't want to hurt you.

[Utau]

We had searched high and low all across the city and every club/bar we could find and there was now blue haired player anywhere.  
>I was angry and I really wanted to tear his head off. Well if he was here. But what Kukai said next made me just deflate a lot more.<p>

"Utau. I need to go back to the sports world soon. We have a lot more games and practices coming up and I won't be back for a long time now."

" What? I mean why? I know you get busy but how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"We're talking a few month or maybe even a year. I'll be able to stop by every once in a while but maybe for a day to a week"

" Kukai. Don't you leave me too. I don't want you to leave."

" I'm sorry Utau. I was supposed to leave yesterday but since Amu's in the hospital and I wanted to spend more time with you. I'm staying another week. They said they understand and hope everything goes well."

" I'm so sorry Kukai." I said.

" What do you mean? It's not your fault." he said.

" I know I just- I'm sorry I can't love you better and make you happy. We could have had a lot more fun in this past time but I've been such a dra-

" No you haven't. You've been alot of fun. And no matter how much we fuss and fight I'll still love you."

" Thank you Kukai. And Kukai...I love you too. Now you wanna race to the hospital?"

" Bring it on blondie!"

Kukai thank you for sticking by me even though I could never live up to your potential. I knew I'd have a happy future when you showed me your goofy smile and told me you loved me for the first time. I just hope my confession did the same for you. I won't give up. I promise I'll make you happy. Nothing will change that.

When we got to the hospital we huffed and panted to our seats. Kukai being the gentleman got up and bought us some water.

" Thanks Kukai."

" Thanks for telling me you love me. And for letting me win the race. You so would've won."

" Well what did you expect? I gotta look good for my concerts and photoshoots." I said cockily.

" Hey Tsukyomi don't get so cocky or I'll bring out the...tickle monster!"

Automatically Kukai started tickling me. I laughed so hard until no sound was coming out. I was just silently laughing. My sides began to hurt and soon enough I punched him in the face.

" Sorry Kukai." I said. When people tickle me I lose control over my body. I was just flailing my arms and happened to punched him.  
>This was why he didn't usually tickle me.<p>

" It's okay." he said from the floor while moaning in pain.

" Here I'll go get you some ice. Sorry Kukai." I walked away to go find some ice.

When I turned back I saw him rubbing his jaw. Well it was kind of his fault. He know how I get when I'm tickled. I guess he thought I grew out of it. He hasn't tickled me in while and hasn't been around for a long time for that matter. So I really shouldn't be complaining about him leaving. I need to enjoy the time I have with him.  
>I walked up to a nurse and asked,<p>

" Hey do you know where I can find some ice cause I accidently punched my boyfriend and well...yeah he needs some ice" I said awkardly.

" Accidently? Okay sure. Wait here and I'll get you some ice." she said.

What she didn't believe me? I didn't do it on purpose! Do I seem like some psycho boyfriend killer?

" Just so you know you actually do sound like one and even look like one." Rima said appearing behind me.

Rima scares me. It's so creepy the way she can read people's mind and appear out of nowhere.

" Rima go bring this to Kukai for me please. " I said hastily as I walked out of the hospital.


	7. Broken for him

Kitty-Chan: This is obviously the 7th chapter of The Promise and the promised!

Ikuto: Well technically it's the 8th since you posted the AN idiot!

Amu: Yeah but she will fix it so it shows up as the 7th chapter.

Kitty-Chan: Which I did with You love who and I'm kind of scared my readers will get confused when the get an update for chapter 16 only to realize there's only 15….maybe they didn't read it!

Ikuto: Stop worrying. They don't read it anyways. Well I hope they don't or they're pretty messed up people.

Kitty-Chan: Probably but either way thank you to those messed up people that read my stories and continue to support me! Onto the story!

* * *

><p>[Utau]<p>

I got so close to the door. I was going to walk out of this hospital that gave me a feeling of despair. Then I heard a scream. Not a happy scream. It was filled with terror and pain. But it sounded like…no…it sounded like Amu!

I ran as quickly as I could to find Amu. I ran into her room to find her panting and sweaty. I sat down beside her in a chair and put my hand to her cheek.

"Amu are you okay? We all we're here for a while now. This is the first time you woke up since being in the hospital. Did you have a bad…ummmm dream?"

"I'm fine Utau. I just want to go home. No that's not what I want. I want to hang out with all of you. Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Ami, Mom, Dad, Nagi, Rima, and you; everyone. I want to go dancing and eating and play and just have fun."

"I think we can manage that. I guess the other don't know your awake. Should I go tell them?"

"They deserve to know but I'm not in the mood for everyone in this small room at the same time. Bring them in two or one at a time. "

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Okay. Oh, and Amu?"

"Yes Utau."

"I've missed you. I was really scared. You really have no idea how everyone was. But why don't I go get some people to bring in now huh?"

She nodded her head.

Before I could get passed the door to go out the waiting room the Doctor came in.

"I see that Amu is awake. Before you have any friends come in I have to make some test and make sure she's alright and can be released."

"Of course Doctor. I will go tell the others that she's awake but to wait since of your checkup. "

"Thank you. You've been a big help with the family and friends. I owe you one. Oh and by the way one of my nurses tells me you've got quite the arm." He chuckled.

He moved quickly into the room. Damn him and his nosy nurses! I can't even hurt him or the nurses because we're on public property and he'd get fixed right back considering we're currently in a hospital. Well I did say currently….ha ha aha. Well I better start heading to the group and tell them about our beloved Amu.

"Well that's good that she's awake. Hopefully it will stay that way" said Nagi.

" Nagi, do you even know how negative that sounded?" said Rima.

"I wasn't trying to be negative I was just saying that-

"Well Yaya thinks we should make this day fun and exciting for Amu-chi like she asked! Instead of being all fussy and childish!" Yaya said loudly while pouting.

"Look who's being childish! You speak in third person, you act like a child, and I'm pretty sure you're going to die of diabetes with the way you eat candy." Rima said.

"Don't speak words out of anger. And don't talk about my girlfriend that way. We should make amends and not fight. This fight means nothing compared to our-

"Oh shut it Samurai mouth! I swear it's so easy to hate you!" Rima said.

"Hate is a strong word. You know that it is hard to hate me. I'm one of your friends." Kairi said.

Kairi looked sad and looked down at his shoes. But that didn't stop Rima as she glared even more and sliced him up along with the others with her words.

"I don't need any of you. I have Nagi, Amu, and my success. You all have always slowed me down. You guys are waste of space. Amu and Nagi were the only ones who understood me. They made up for the idiotic nonsense you made in my life."

"What the hell? Who are you to say that? We didn't do anything to you!" Utau yelled.

"You were probably too busy sulking and being a bitch to notice that we were always there. I care for you but you're pushing it too far." Said Kukai.

"Fucking little bitch! Don't you remember the times we saved your butt from your parents scream attacks? Or are you trying to be modest?" Tadase said with anger.

"Don't call Rima a bitch. Last time I checked you were the little bitch. You've always been a bitch. Please when you were in elementary school you were a little crybaby. 'I want to be strong', yeah right. You're an excuse for a man. You always want what's taken. That's why you-

Tadase interrupted Nagi.

"Shut up Nagi! They don't have to know…..just please."

"Okay this needs to stop!" shouted a deep voice.

Everyone turned around and turned their anger to this person.

"Ikuto get out of here. Amu doesn't want to see you. And she's busy with a checkup." Rima said.

"Well, guess what shrimp? I don't care. And I don't especially like the fact that you all are fighting even when you should be happy. Amu's alright. You should be positive and support her."

"You're one to talk. You didn't even come. You just abandoned her when it's her heart and body that aches for you. But you just walk away and don't come for her. I'm surprised you didn't leave to America or someplace yet. But you will. And soon you will leave. Just like a coward. Just like your dad." Tadase said bitterly.

"Don't you bring my father into this. It has nothing to do with this. You just keep your low down comments to yourself. Cause you know I can through them back at you baby!" Utau said.

"See another person believes you're a crybaby Tadase." Nagi said smirking.

"I said nothing of the kind. Don't go bending my words. Bring it bitch!" Utau yelled to Nagi.

Soon enough all of them were fighting. Well actually Ikuto was standing in the corner along with Kairi. They both studied the scene happening before them.

* * *

><p>"How could this have happened? We usually fight but not this way. I think something bad is going on. I feel an eerie feeling. It almost feels like the…..X eggs energy. The darkness and stress is alike." Kairi said.<p>

"I can feel it too. Those people would have felt it ages ago if they weren't fighting. This energy is the problem. That's why they are fighting in the first place. It has to be! "Ikuto said.

"But why is it here? What's going on? Easter is long gone."

" I think it might be because….the lost hopes and dreams of some of these people in this hospital act as eggs themselves and effect people like the Guardians. "

"That could be it. It would be self-explanatory. I feel bad for them; the people who dwell and cry over their lost dreams. But it can't be helped. And I would feel the same."

"These people have lost hope. A dancer has a disease that spreads to her legs, and she can't dance ever again. And with her dreams, go her happiness, smile, and her radiance. Or a woman has found out her new fiancée is dying. She dreamed of getting married and starting a family. But that was taken from her the minute she got here. It's like….you've lost a-

"Part of you…yeah." Amu finished for him.

"Amu. I've missed you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. But there's something you're wrong about. It's true that the eerie feeling was a negative heart. But it usually doesn't make a physical effect or something you can see. Since I was having a negative heart and I'm the lock holder it had a major impact. But I'm fine now. I just want to hang out with my friends."

"Question is whether they still are? I swear it was like a war zone." Kairi said.

"It should be fine now. In fact they should forget what happened during that "hallucination" period." Amu said.

"Good because right now I don't want to face an angry Utau." Ikuto said.

Ikuto suddenly pulled Amu aside.

" Amu…I'm really really sorry. I told you that I'll always be there and if anything like THAT happened again. But I broke my promise. I was so confused so out of it. I knew that I didn't want to lose you. I feel like such a….-

" Douchebag? Yeah well you are one!" she said bitterly.

" I'm sorry. And I know that. But I hope you know that I'm your douchebag."

" You do realize that that sounds gross and disgusting. I bet you don't even know what a douchebag is."

" What is it?"

She instructed him to bend down lower…then

"NONYA BUSSINESS!" she screamed into his ear.

" Dear God, I have seen the light and the horrors that come with it. Please let Amu's big voice be softer." Ikuto said while looking up and having his hands in a praying position.

" Ikuto don't joke like that!" she said softly.

" Sorry. *kick kiss* But either way Amu please forgive me. Please love me back again."

She broke. Her wall broke into pieces. Why would he say such things? She promised herself that she would only focus on her friends, family, and own life. She told herself that she would block him out like he was never there. But now seeing him right here begging for her to take him back…..she couldn't face her promise. She couldn't bare breaking his heart or hers.

" Who said I stopped loving you? " she said and kissed him on the lips

" That's a beautiful response from my beautiful strawberry. Now tell me that you love me."

" I love you Ikuto. Now my handsome neko tell me that you love me."

" I love you Amu. In fact…*gets down on knee* I think I love you so much that I want to marry you. * pulls out velvet case* So Amu Hinamori will you marry me?"

"Hmm….I will!"

" Good because I would have forced you if you said no. Now why don't we hurry up to everyone? You wouldn't want to miss out on the fun tonight would you?"

"Of course not. But one more thing Ikuto. I love you!"

He chuckled and they rushed to meet up with everyone.

'Never did I think that I'd be the one to break a promise. A promise nonetheless. Even if it be to your self. But I make a new promise. I promise to always love Ikuto and stand by his side. Hopefully this promise will never have to be broken.' Amu thought.

_**The End**_

Kitty-Chan: I'm sorry if you guys wanted it longer. I might have a sequel. I said this wouldn't be a long story. Please review and tell me whether you want me to continue. I will leave it as In-progress right now. Or PM me, which ever you are comfortable with. I'm sorry I 'ended it so lamely'. But it might now be the end if you PM ME OR REVIEW! I might post a poll on my profile too!


End file.
